Battle of Wills
by metallicgirl42
Summary: A oneshot of what I thought MegatronxStarscream 'facing might be like-a mix between pleasure and an extreme battle of wills! Warning: slash!


Starscream was lying on his front on the cold floor of Megatron's quarters, with Megatron on top of him. Megatron slipped one servo in between his thighs and began stroking his legs, obviously trying to get him to pressurize, but it was going to take a lot more than that.

Possibly realizing this, Megatron moved his servos up from the legs and to the wings, and began slowly stroking them. Starscream felt a hint of pressurization—not enough to spike anyone, but it was still happening. He gasped and clenched his teeth together; knowing he had hit the right spot, Megatron continued handling Starscream's wings until he finally heard Starscream inadvertently let out a small mewl of pleasure.

Starscream felt Megatron's servos leave his wings and clamp onto his shoulders, then slowly work their way down his body, and by the time they reached his interface panel—_no_, _please not now_!—he was completely pressurized.

Megatron snapped open Starscream's interface hatch and began stroking the smaller mech's spike; Starscream flinched and tried to think of something else, trying to ignore the…tingly feeling that his leader's intimate touches sent throughout his entire body. Starscream reminded himself that this was just a normal, biochemical reaction—he had plenty of sensor nodes down there and his equipment was just reacting the way it would react if _anyone _was messing with it.

In the meantime, Megatron smirked when he felt how wet Starscream had gotten. He ran two fingers, then three, then four along his subordinate's spike, sensing his tension and knowing that (albeit subconsciously) Starscream was enjoying this. It was going to feel _good_, whether he wanted it to or not.

"You are going to overload for me, Starscream," Megatron hissed.

"I shall never overload for you, Megatron," Starscream protested, squeezing his optics shut. "I am in no way aroused."

"Oh, but your body's telling me something different…" Megatron said wickedly, grasping Starscream's right wing with one servo, the other still playing with his spike. "_I _certainly didn't release that dollop of lubricant. And I've never felt such a pressurized spike in my life."

Starscream made a half-hearted (and unsuccessful) attempt to throw Megatron off; Megatron laughed and took his servos away, after which Starscream's spike ached, longing for more.

"You will NEVER get an overload out of me!" Starscream repeated, wishing Megatron wasn't still on top of him…but it would be nice if those servos were—WAIT, what? _I am so NOT wishing Megatron still had his filthy servos all over MY equipment_! _Disgusting_!

Megatron just laughed and replied, "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

With that he released his own fully pressurized, "well-endowed" spike and practically jammed it into Starscream's tight valve, still smirking as he heard Starscream let out a yelp. When Megatron realized he had drawn energon he didn't withdraw, just started thrusting fast.

Finally Starscream yelled, "Stop spiking me! It…it hurts!"

"It's _always_ painful the first time, Starscream," Megatron replied nefariously, and continued, even harder. It was obvious Starscream never had been spiked before. He had spiked others, probably, but he had most likely never _been _spiked before—at least, not in this manner.

Starscream's optics were starting to tear up with the pain—until finally he cried out in anguish, "GET YOUR OVERSIZED SPIKE OUT OF ME, YOU DISGUSTING PERV!"

"As you wish…" Finally Megatron withdrew, sat up and crossed his arms. The smirk still hadn't left his face.

"Nice going, Megatron!" Starscream said angrily. "Now I'm not going to be able to walk right for weeks!"

"Well, if I'm so bad at spiking, why don't _you _try it?" challenged Megatron.

Starscream shuddered just at the thought of spiking Megatron, but…he was, obviously, much better at spiking. He had done it before and induced many overloads. _And _that aft Megatron had challenged him.

"How dare you question my ability!" Starscream hollered, and (not without some effort) pushed Megatron onto his front.

Megatron was caught a little off guard when he felt Starscream almost violently spike him, but it was certainly, ahem, in there now. Starscream was thrusting hard, the friction setting off Megatron's sensor nodes wildly.

Starscream, just to prove that he was so _not _inferior and to show who exactly was going to overload first (hint: NOT him), reached down and started fondling—almost caressing—Megatron's spike, using his claws and making sure to linger in the most "dangerous" hot spots.

_What_'_s the big deal_? thought Starscream, tantalizingly tracing two fingers up the bigger mech's spike. _His interface equipment isn_'_t so fantastic at all_…_and DEFINITELY not as fantastic as mine_.

Starscream clawed a little harder, thinking about how Megatron (falsely) thought he was the best at EVERYTHING—but when it came to intimate regions, well, that was taking it a bit too far. Sure…to be completely factual, Starscream's spike wasn't quite as big, but it was just as…desirable! As was his _ability_! His clawing became more violent as his anger intensified (little did he know Megatron _preferred_ a bit of pain during 'facing, for both parties).

Megatron, though, did not like the direction this was heading in. This felt…well, to be completely honest…_good_. He couldn't deny it. He had those talons handling his spike, which was unfair stimulation (the fact that he had done the same thing to Starscream moments earlier was not a concern). That, coupled with Starscream's spike moving in and out of his valve, quicker every second, it seemed, could very possibly send his systems into overload. Starscream was supposed to overload for HIM, not the other way around.

Then again…right now, Starscream was doing all the work. If Megatron wanted to get the pleasure of overload, he could, with Starscream angrily spiking him and clawing. The pain wasn't, well, painful, just…pleasurable, and Starscream still seemed to be targeting all his hot spots. Yes…oh yes, that feels good. _It_'_s foolish to try to force my subordinates into overload_, Megatron decided. _They should be overloading ME_.

Megatron let go of his resistance and focused on the feeling of Starscream's claws handling his spike and the smaller mech's own spike still stimulating his valve. _Yes_, _YES_…_keep doing what you_'_re doing_…Without really thinking about it, Megatron grunted and pressed his servos over Starscream's claws, ensuring they would not leave their current location.

Starscream was smirking—ha! _This _was the biochemical part, the stage right before overload where the recipient's—or should we say _victim_'_s_?—circuits get scrambled and all he wants is more, _more_, MORE. He realized, of course, that he was feeling some biochemistry himself—it felt great to move in and out of Megatron—but that was beside the point. He was winning and of course, that was what mattered.

As a matter of fact, this _did _feel great. Fantastic…Starscream was starting to lose his mind a little to "biochemistry" too, but he still felt smug when he heard Megatron starting to moan with pleasure. Starscream was still on top, thrusting and clawing, when he felt Megatron grunt again and collapse, having finally gone into overload.

Megatron hoisted himself off the ground as Starscream climbed nimbly off him; the Seeker sat down on the floor, crossed his legs, and said, "So, _who_ overloaded? Not me. And that means _I_ win."

"So, you're not the only one who saw this as a battle, Starscream?" Megatron had a rather dastardly grin on his face. "Well, if that's the case, let's just say it's not over yet."

Before Starscream could say anything back Megatron had knocked him right back onto the ground. Starscream instinctively put both claws out to keep his head from smashing onto the floor, but—oh, slag—as soon as he lifted his head up again, Megatron had shoved his thighs apart and grabbed his still-pressurized, aching spike.

"_What _are you doing?" asked Starscream.

Megatron, without hesitation, stuck Starscream's spike into his mouth and—oh, OH Primus, did Megatron know how to give a blow job. He was alternating between gentle biting and glossa-stroking, which, for Starscream, was nothing less than electrifying. Not only that, but with one servo Megatron started handling Starscream's wings again, the other servo fondling his legs—right near where Starscream was still receiving his blow job.

So now poor Starscream was being stimulated at his wings, legs and spike—for a Seeker, some of the most intense hot spots in the body. Megatron grinned when Starscream finally started, well, screaming. _He_'_s screaming for me_?_ MUCH better than moaning for me_, Megatron thought.

Megatron just laughed rather evilly and increased his focus on everything, causing his subordinate's howling to grow louder and higher. Starscream dug his claws into Megatron's shoulders, deep enough to draw energon. He was still stuck in that 'facing stage he had previously thought of as simply "biochemical"—he was stimulated so much and experiencing so much biochemical pleasure that, well, he couldn't really think at all.

_Obviously_, thought Megatron, _he is incredibly close to climax_…but Megatron wasn't going to stop until Starscream did climax, so this continued on until—finally—Megatron heard a very loud howl from Starscream, felt those sharp talons digging even deeper into his shoulders, and tasted a rush of hot, sticky transfluid, released right into his mouth.

"Ohhh…" Starscream was gasping for breath now, optics shut, collapsed flat on his back, looking almost like he needed medical care. He wasn't pressurized any more, obviously, but he was too "out of it" to even sit up, much less close up his interface panel.

"_So_…" Megatron drew out the word and flicked Starscream's head. "Who's the winner now? You _did _overload for me, didn't you?"

Starscream opened his optics and perched on his elbows, still panting. "It was—it was—b-biochemical."

"It was _what_?"

As soon as Starscream's cooling fans kicked in and his systems started rebooting (finally!) he sat up and pointed at Megatron. "It's _biochemical_, which means that it's strictly _physical_, and that means that anyone could have overloaded me by touching me like that."

Megatron groaned. Starscream had to be the most stubborn Decepticon he had ever met. He was _actually _using science to make excuses for his obvious arousal?

"And besides," Starscream continued, closing up his interface panel, "keep in mind that _I _overloaded _you _first."

Okay, so that much was true. Megatron shut his own interface panel and looked around. The site basically screamed "extreme interface montage"—there was transfluid everywhere, not to mention raw energon and considerable amounts of lubricant. Megatron had cuts on his shoulders, even though these didn't really hurt. Now that the pleasure part was over, Starscream realized how sore his aft was—and every time he moved he started bleeding a little again. Why did Megatron have to spike him so _hard_?

Starscream and Megatron, realizing just how bad this situation was for the both of them, started to run off to get cleaning supplies—to wipe away the evidence.

Just as they were about to leave, they both turned around and commanded, "You will speak of this to no one!"

-the end-


End file.
